


My Girl

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Sebastian Stan's Characters [4]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Hal is always calling you his girl, but you never take it seriously.
Relationships: Hal Carter & Reader, Hal Carter & You, Hal Carter/Reader, Hal Carter/You
Series: Sebastian Stan's Characters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080014
Kudos: 3





	My Girl

“Y/N, your man is waiting for yooouu!” your fellow waitress, Annie, sang as she came out from cleaning the outdoor patio, she skipped over to you and leaned across the counter, “and he’s looking exceptionally yummy today.”

You rolled your eyes, “One, he’s not my man. He’s my best friend. Two, you’re drooling on the counter.” you tossed in the payment from your last customer into the cash register.

It was Annie’s turn to roll her eyes, “Get your head outta the gutter, girl! Hal Carter’s been yours since day one! He followed you from that small country town to the big city! That’s love right there!” She followed you as you went to clean up tables.

“Platonic love, Ann.” you stated, as you started to wipe down a table with a rag, “He followed me here because there was nothing else for him back home.”

Annie sighed, “My sweet, precious summer child, you are either blind or stupid. Hal’s such a catch! He’s a hard worker, he’s sweet, and goddamn the ass on him!”

You laughed, “Then ask him out!”

“I have! Plenty of times! He’s rejected me every single time!”

“Maybe it’s ‘cause you’re not his type?” you asked with a shrug.

Annie scoffed, “No, it’s ‘cause I’m not you! Haven’t you noticed he always calls you his girl?”

“He’s always said that.”

“Because he sees you as-”

“There’s my girl!” your head snapped to the direction of Hal’s voice. He waltzed into the diner looking very sweaty and dirty and with a toothpick hanging from his lips, “You’re off in five, Y/N. What’re you still wiping tables for?”

Annie gave you a look that said ‘I told you so’. You ignored her, “Yeah, sorry, Hal. Just tryin’ to finish up these tables ‘cause I know Annie will complain about me leaving them to her.”

“You damn straight I will!”

Hal chuckled and walked over to you, wrapping an arm around your waist, “C’mon, Ann, stop givin’ my girl a hard time, will ya?”

You moved away from Hal’s touch, “Alright. Lemme just get this last table and I’ll clock out. Wait for me at the counter.”

Hal kissed your cheek, “You got it, sweet pea.” he walked away and went to go wait for you.

Annie was jumping as she whispered, “I told you! I told you! I told you! I told you!”

“Oh my gosh! Shut up, will ya?” you said with a nervous chuckle. You handed her the rag you were using and went to go clock out in the back. Once you did, you grabbed your things and went to go get Hal.

Hal shot a smile at you when you approached him, “Ready?”

You nodded, “Yup! We walkin’?”

He shook his head, “Nope! I got us a ride!”

“Huh?” you were confused.

Hal took your hand and pulled you out of the diner and to the parking lot, “Ta da!” he gestured to the old brick red hatchback truck, “She’s not much, but now you don’t have to walk to work or even get one of those ubers to drive ya! I can also take ya to go stargazing like you always wanted.”

You hugged Hal, “This is so great! But you really didn’t have to do this. I was fine-”

“Nope. Hush now. My girl deserves the best and I’m gonna give her the best!”

You looked at him curiously, “Why do you call me that?”

“What?”

“Your girl.”

Hal shrugged, “’Cause ya are?”

“But I’m your best friend.”

“And my girl.”

You shook your head, “I’m confused.”

Hal chuckled, “Y/N, sweetheart, I love you.”

“As in ‘love me like a best friend’ love me?”

“That and ‘I wanna spend my entire life making you happy’ love you. I don’t just move to a big city for anyone.”

You slowly nodded, “I guess I’m blind and stupid.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“‘Cause I think I’ve always loved you too. Just haven’t really thought about it.”

Hal looked smug, “Care to explain?”

You shrugged, “I guess it now makes sense. All the times I’ve gone on dates with guys, I’ve always compared them to you. When I’m with them, I always wanted to be with you instead of on that date. I never once questioned you calling me your girl ‘cause it just felt right? I don’t know…I just-I feel safe, loved, and cared for when you’re around. You’re home to me. I just-I don’t know why it took me so long to see it.”

“That’s okay, sweetheart. Better late than never, right?”

“So,” you swiped some hair out from his face, “If I’m your girl, does that make you my guy?”

“Sweetheart, I’m whatever you want me to be.”


End file.
